Welcome to the Night Shift
by RandomStories822
Summary: Roxas is bored of his day to day life as a well off son of a business power couple with nothing to do, so he gets a job working nights in a care home. What surprises are in store? How about a very aggressive, pissed off red head who seems to have it out for him. But why? Let's find out! AkuRoku, with other pairings. slow burn! Lots of swearing!


_Hello, this is a very short introduction to something I'm not sure on yet so bare with me! I don't own anything but the plot? Enjoy! _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Prologue-

Roxas never knew what he wanted to do with his life. He was smart, but had no direction. He floated through high school and college without any real end goal. He even went to university for no small fee at his parents expense to study English Literature, and that was because he enjoyed writing in his spare time and he knew he would pass the course.

So when the time came for Roxas to start applying for jobs with only small bits of experience here and there doing odd jobs around Twilight town, he wasn't sure what to apply for and what he would be accepted for. What did Roxas want to be now that he was a grown up 24 year old?

It turns out, while Roxas spent hours on applications and cvs, responses were low. Not that it mattered over all. Roxas came from a well off business family that had bought into oil at the right time so Roxas never _had_ to work a day in his life. Hell, his great grandchildren would never have to work, if he wanted any.

Roxas currently lived alone in a two bedroom apartment that could house a large family easily. But Roxas wanted something to wake up in the morning to do and his parents gave a small wave of approval. Rich parents were not attentive parents, but that suited him fine.

After a week of searching an email hit Roxas's phone and it was an interview for a night shift role that he didn't remember applying for but after sending the third CV and growing bored, copy and paste was a whole lot easier and more effective to apply for everything he had even considered.

Roxas scanned the job description as he lay over his couch with the TV on in the background just for sound.

"KH Inc are looking for a bright, young person to join the team. This is a caring night job, the hours starting at 8pm and finishing at 8am. Pay is over minimum wage due to the unsocial hours. No experience required as full training is given. You will be responsible for looking after our residents during the night but you will be part of a team. Please inquire if you think this is the job for you"

"Well… sounds interesting at least. Not a whole lot to go on." Roxas hummed in thought as he confirmed the interview. He checked the time after he had sent his reply and groaned. It was almost 5am. Then again, maybe that would work in his favour.

The interview went well, Roxas arrived in a posh suit and tie and met a Business women who seemed impressed by what little he said. She made sure to tell him every role that would be up to him, as part of a team of course, to see to. It sounded a little much but with a team of people, it couldn't be that hard, right? His future boss also made it very clear that if he felt uncomfortable at any point, due to residents or staff, to speak to the nurse that was in charge during the night. She put a special emphasis on 'staff'. That wasn't off putting at all.

A week of E learning that Roxas knocked out of the park and on site training and getting familiar with the building, Roxas was sort of looking forward to his first shift. For the most part anyways. Kind of.

During his training Roxas had briefly met a couple of the day staff carers. For the most part very happy and bubbly people. To start with, they looked like they had seen a ghost but after tripping over themselves, they said hello. Riku, Kairi and Sora. The two day carers couldn't believe how much Roxas looked like Sora and wondered if they were related in some way. When they had asked what Roxas was going to do in the building when he started he had told them: Nights. Instantly the mood shifted and each of them seemed to cringe in their own different way. The group of three quickly wished him luck and went back to work after that.

This was the third alarm bell for Roxas. The boss hinting he would be uncomfortable. The staff treating him like the scariest ghost they ever seen and bolting after they knew he was on a different shift pattern? Interesting. What was so bad about nights?

As Roxas was leaving the building he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye and stopped to look. A lanky, skinny person with vibrant red hair, dressed from head to toe in black stalked along the ground floor. He stopped when he reached the nurses station at the end of the corridor and glanced Roxas's way. His face lost what little colour it had, making his face tattoos stick out like black ink. Roxas saw the man take a step forward and decided that was his time to leave. He got outside and into his car before heading home.

Out of curiosity Roxas glanced back and saw that the man had raced after him and was now stood outside the building watching him leave. The man had his arm stretched out and he mouthed a single word, a word Roxas didn't see nor hear but it was such an important one that was lost to the wind.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Oooo. So, my first AkuRoku story ever. I read them all the time and thought it was about time to post my own. I have no plot nor plan for this. It popped into my head and I'm going with it. If you have any suggestions, I'm all ears. Oh, and constructive criticism only or I'll be sad. And sad writers write shitty stories. *Gonna warn you now, my spelling isn't fantastic and my proofreading skills are worse* Cheers! -Alice. _


End file.
